


I'm Going Home

by 1GaaraUnveiled



Category: Naruto
Genre: Biting, Kissing, M/M, Mpreg, all that lovely jazz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-10 22:02:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20142688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1GaaraUnveiled/pseuds/1GaaraUnveiled
Summary: After their first time together, Zabuza seems to have thrown all of that away. Haku on the other hand, hopes to once again be seen as his little angel like before. Secretly with a child on the way, Haku sees this as his chance to show his mentor how he truely feels about him. If all goes well, maybe he'll be able to dig deep into Zabuza's heart.





	I'm Going Home

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Sorry you haven't seen me for a while I've been too busy. Here's a little ZabuHaku one shot (or should I say long shot since this was way longer then intended) that I wrote for fun. I like these two a lot, and they deserve so much more love. There's barely any Haku mpreg, and I needed to have it. If you don't like this pairing or anything like mpreg or blah blah blah then DON'T bother reading. This is for people who like this stuff. So don't like, then LEAVE!
> 
> Anyways, for those who like this, enjoy! : )  
~GaaraUnveiled

I'm going home.  
Back to the place where I belong.  
And where your love has always been enough for me.  
I'm not running from.  
No, I think you got me all wrong.  
I don't regret this life I chose for me.  
But these places and these faces are getting old,  
So I'm going home.  
Well, I'm going home.  
~oOo~  
Haku watched from afar that one summer day, as his mentor sat down outside beside a stump in the back of their hide out. He had been there all afternoon it seemed, away busy with cleaning his long blade which was provided with a small felt blue cloth. Zabuza's Kubikiribōchō was beginning to show signs of ware, and the last thing he wanted was it to fail him along side in battle. So he decided to spend that day alone cleaning and repairing it, hoping it would better aid him in future events. 

He had informed Haku hours before what he was going to do, and Haku took that as a sign that he wanted to be left alone. As much as he respected his protector and friend, Haku wanted to be able to sit beside him and watch for a little bit. But inside, he knew the Mist demon wouldn't approve. He let out a jealous sigh.

For the past few days now, the boy had been keeping a rather small secret, which would eventually turn out to be even bigger if nothing was addressed. It wasn't too long ago when Haku had found out something new about himself, and he wasn't sure if he should begin to worry or plain out accept it. After some time alone, he came to terms with himself with what he was going to do about it. Now, all he needed was to get Zabuza's attention successfully, in order to confess what had been constantly running through his mind lately. He knew this was going to be hard.

He felt himself slump down on the grass, sitting upon a warm spot that was previously heated by the sunlight. His eyes couldn't help but watch Zabuza again for a few minutes, pupils fixed on his backside as he worked endlessly. A small smile appeared on his pale face, which also resulted in him chuckling a little. Haku wrapped his arms around his knees and kept on glancing down at the older man, wondering when he was going to be finished cleaning. What was only 2 hours seemed more like 2 days, since Zabuza was taking his sweet time. Perfection was key to victory in his defense, and the mist user knew it wasn't right to rush him. He then gently touched his own abdomen, slowly running his fingers down the small curved bump. 

"It's weird how you let things go so easily," Haku whispered, knowing his mentor wasn't listening. "And it's weird how you never seem to mention them again, nor probably think about it." The boy laid his head down gently, which resulted in his long chestnut hair to fall past his knees. 

His eyes then closed, drifting back off into his thoughts once more, as if praying to find some sort of inner clarity. All that came to mind, was what had unraveled many months before, and it had been the only thing that was currently replaying in his head. It was the night when the two experimented with each other, and without calling it, one thing led to another quickly. Haku had remembered how exhausted the mist demon was that night, so he invited him to sleep beside him in bed. 

The mirror nin touched his inner thigh a little, still feeling the throbbing mark that Zabuza had left there not too long ago. It was beginning to heal up quite nicely, but the newly felt pain and memeory still lingered there. He couldn't help but blush a little at the thought that his own protector had bit him down there. As much as he hated to admit it, he wished Zabuza would do it again. But he unfortunately knew that was never going to be the case ever, for it was only a one time thing.

The months that followed afterwards were the same as always. The two continued to go on missions, destroying villages, killing off fellow ninja, then of course hiding out in the fields. Never once did Zabuza mention or even bring up that one night they had, not even referencing to it. Haku continued on wondering if it even crossed the older male's mind, and if it did, was it good thoughts or bad? Oh how he wished he knew.

His eyes then opened back up, still laying upon the mist demon's turned back, who was continuing to work on his Kubikiribōchō. Haku then stood himself up and began to quietly walk over to him. He knew Zabuza preferred to be alone when he was busy doing stuff like this, but something deep inside Haku was eating at him. All he wanted right now was to talk to the blade user and get something secretive out of his mind. He couldn't hold back this any longer. Zabuza had to know what was going on.

"Um, good evening Zabu." Haku called out in his usual soft voice. The older man stopped cleaning and placed his blade down, eyes averting towards his comrade.

"Good evening to you as well Haku." He replied in a cold yet caring tone. The 15 year old smiled upon hearing his name, and approached the grey skinned male. He sat himself down in the grass, kneeling down beside Zabuza. Zabuza watched the boy for a few seconds before picking up his almost cleaned weapon. He then went back to drawing his attention to the Kubikiribōchō. Haku cleared his throat.

"Do you by chance, have a minute to talk?" He bashfully asked, voice sounding a little uneasy at first. The boy couldn't even remember the last time he and Zabuza had a heart to heart talk. Perhaps, weeks ago.

"I suppose." He flatly answered, not really paying that much attention. Haku scooted closer.

"It's an important question, do you mind if I ask it?.."

"Sure."

Haku then felt his hair fall into his eyes, and his cheeks display a deep scarlet. His throat started to get dry, causing him to suddenly grow rather quiet. Zabuza instantly noticed and turned to him, wondering why he stopped talking so suddenly. His eyes met up with Haku's.

"Well?"

He saw that he had no choice.

"....W-what are your thoughts...on babies?.." Haku asked, voice barely a whisper now. The boy could feel his eyes drop to the floor in a shameful glance, afraid to look his mentor in the face again. Zabuza replied with a blank stare for a few seconds before squinting his eyes at him. He then sighed and picked up the now dirty blue cloth, sticking it into his pants pocket.

"They're ok I guess. Never really thought too much of them. Now, why do you ask?" He questioned, raising a eyebrow at the 15 year old. Haku sweetly smiled back, feeling the mist demon's eyes on him. His angelic face then looked back up at the man, revealing a shy expression.

"I ask because, I wanted to know if you ever felt one before."

".......Felt one?.."

"Yes, felt one."

"What do you mean by that? Like before it's born?"

"Yes."

"No...I haven't....."

His dark eyes showed a look that Haku had never seen before. He couldn't tell if it was displaying guilt or sadness, or perhaps even some anger. What he could only guess was a little bit of all three. Zabuza was not one to be associated with such topics, and because of that it made him a little ignorant when anything of that nature was brought up. The boy touched Zabuza's face.

"Would you like to?" He quietly asked, smile growing rather bright at this point. This started to then send confusion towards Zabuza's head, making him rather concerned. He didn't like it.

"What are you trying to say Haku...?" He asked, just wanting to cut to the chase and not play such games anymore. The suspense was going on long enough. Haku giggled a little.

"Let me show you what I mean."

He gently takes both of his mentor's hands, and cautiously places them upon his rather round belly, which was hidden underneath all of his clothing. Haku then rested his hand on top of Zabuza's, and the two sat in absolute silence for a good few seconds. After a short period of time, the mist demon felt something move underneath his hand, which was followed by a soft kick to his palm. He instantly looked at Haku, who was smiling alone to himself. Zabuza was beyond speechless at this point.

"Why.....why didn't you tell me?.." He asked. The tone of his voice sounded like he was holding back the urge to spill tears. Haku suddenly felt a tiny bit guilty, realizing that Zabuza never showed this side of him ever.

"I was afraid to say something...that's why..I didn't think you'd, approve of this..." He quietly replied. The blade user then put a little pressure on his side kick's belly, moving his hand around. A long heavy sigh escaped his bandaged mouth, and he felt his head hang low.

"How long have you known about this?..."Zabuza felt his voice silently drift. The boy looked to the ground himself.

"About a month in a half now.."

"That long?"

"Yeah."

"Damn it Haku..."

....Sorry.."

Silence fell upon them.

~oOo~  
Zabuza closed his eyes while letting everything sink in. He had taken his hands off of Haku, and now his mind was throwing many thoughts and emotions all at him at once. It was like a game of darts, and he didn't stop missing the target. Haku's round eyes kept watch of him, a little worried about his sudden silence. Zabuza was turned the other way, head resting on the palm of his hand as he felt the evening sun strike his somber shoulders. Night was falling down on them.

After what seemed like an eternity, Zabuza finally sat up from where he was sitting and grabbed a hold of his sword. His eyes met down with Haku's.

"Come on, we're going in for the night." Then turned away and continued to head on inside. Haku soon followed after, keeping his arms crossed above his belly, which was now starting to hurt a little. He didn't want to tell Zabuza, knowing he'd most likely receive the same reply as before. Quietness. Haku bit his lip a little.

"Aah.." He felt another small kick near where his arms were crossed. This one seemed to show some bits of aggression, as if the baby itself was mad at him. He pulled his robe over himself some more, wanting to take his mind off of it for a while. His hand started to gently rub where it was now starting to hurt. Zabuza's eyes averted behind him, making sure Haku was there. Seeing he was, made the tiniest smile appear on his face, but no one could tell due to his mouth being concealed by the tattered bandages. His hand reached out to him.

"I figured you need a little assistance right?" The mist demon kindly asked, but voice still sounding kinda sharp. Haku's dark eyes lit up after hearing that, gladly taking his hand. 

"A little bit." He replied showing a relieved grin. Zabuza quietly chuckled to himself, feeling a tad better than before. 

"Let's get to bed early what do you say? We have a long day for us tomorrow." He placed his weapon upon his back and it made sort of a click sound. Haku gracefully bit his finger a little when he felt the mist demon carefully guide him towards the bedroom. Their hideout was dark, as usual, but that's what made it known to be rather welcoming and calming. The boy could see well in the dark, so why did Zabuza seem to be cautious about him now? 

"Zabuza?"

"Yeah?"

"Are we just going to bed? Or, can we talk a little longer?"

He paused in thought.

"....Well, if that's what you want then yes." His hand then reached for the hidden doorknob, pulling it open and the two stepped inside. The both of them still shared a room, despite Zabuza seeing Haku to be much older and not needing to share at all. But Haku didn't mind, for he secretly thought that it had only brung him and his mentor closer. He figured if he wanted to leave, he'd just go down the hall and claim one of the spare rooms there. But he never did.

Zabuza then lifted his Kubikiribōchō off of his back and leaned it up against the shabby wall. The room was dark like the rest of the hideout, only to be dimly lit by a single blue lantern, which flowed quite nicely. The two beds awaited them, almost displayed side by side. Haku quietly climbed into his, removing his dark green robe along with his turtle neck, headband and sandals. They dropped to the floor with a slight thud, and he replaced the articles of clothing with a long lacy white gown, complete with yellow buttons. His back was turned the whole time, not eyeing Zabuza once as he knew the older male was changing as well.

For all the years the two had been together, privacy was still priority. Even though every once in a while, they found themselves guilty of small glances. But other than that, no one looked. As much as Zabuza hated to admit it, Haku was cute. A long sigh was then heard. 

"You done?" He asked, voice rather rough sounding. Haku nodded, shuddering a little at his tone.

"Yeah I'm done." His eyes turned to the tired male before him, feeling a stressed out vibe exhale from him. Zabuza then laid himself down on his bed and turned the other way, back turned to the 15 year old. Haku's curious eyes followed, feeling his heart pound against his chest. Was he going to bed so soon? He said they could still talk right? Or was this another thing that was going to be ignored once more. His eyes remained on Zabuza.

'Who am I kidding? He doesn't have time for stufff like this.' He thought, laying down silently to himself. Haku had decided to keep his hair up, due to the heat slightly overwhelming him. His long front bangs laid over his body like dark chestnut water. There was a slight breeze coming in from the door, which was opened ajar. Haku then took his eyes off of Zabuza and turned the other way. His eyes glanced upon the dimly lit wall, and a feeling of isolation was washed over him.  
~oOo~  
The older male didn't even say goodnight like he usually did. Was he perhaps, too tired from today? Nothing much really happened to say, and no missions were conducted. Haku assumed he was just exhausted in general, and didn't want to push his luck. Something then hit him as he laid there still in the dead silence: was it maybe, because of the baby?...

"Haku." He heard the older male's voice interupt his thoughts so suddenly. The boy's heart instantly sped up upon hearing his name being called. He thought Zabuza had gone to sleep, so why was he still wide awake then? The young boy's eyes turned to the mist demon, who's back was still turned.

"Y-Yeah?" He asked, voice growing kinda quiet and sheepish. He saw him shift in bed a little.

"Are you really...you know...."

"Pregnant?"

"..Yeah..that."

"I am....you felt it kick remember.."

".........."

Zabuza then coughed a little, eyes still facing the wall on his side of the room. He fell quiet again, not really sure what to say, or how to handle something like this. He at first thought Haku was messing with him, but after seeing and feeling his belly...not so much anymore. Something in him sunk, and he truely didn't know how to deal with it. Was this now one of his, responsibilities?..

"Zabuza?.."

"...Yeah?."

"You're not...mad now are you..?" His voice sounded very worried and timid. It felt as if his heart was now throbbing in his throat. The last thing he wanted was Zabuza not wanting him around anymore because of this. He didn't want their friendship to end over this interesting turn of events.  
The grey skinned male then began to sit up, eyes now glued to the cold floor.

"Not mad...just confused is all. Haku,..how did this even happen?.." A long sigh was then heard after he spoke. Haku sheepishly played with his hair.

"Don't you remember?...A few months back we-"

"Yeah I know that part. I just want to know how you even got,....pregnant to begin with..." His voice was mixed with frustration and slight worry, and Haku stiffly laid there not knowing what to say or do. He himself, didn't even understand how this came about. All he knew was that Zabuza and him fooled around, and it somehow came to be. His hand glided down his belly.

"Maybe it's because of my innocence." He spoke, voice barely above a whisper. As much as Zabuza wanted to agree, he kept that conclusion to himself of course. His eyes ever so slightly glanced to the young mirror nin and spoke something else to replace it instead.

"But Haku you're not a girl. Boys can't get....they can't have...." He placed his hands over his face, out of things to say. It was hard to tell, but he sworn he could feel a headache starting up in his mind. He rubbed his temples. Haku watched in shame, sitting himself up in guilt with his eyes still on his master. What did he do? Was this all his fault? Was Zabuza blaming him for this unexplained mishap?. His finger pressed down a little bit.

"You know....we can get rid of it..." He finally spoke, words sounding rather cold to his usual tone. Zabuza's eyes then looked over to him and they linked glances. Haku's brown eyes showed signs of being very scared, but also showed a serious attitude. He couldn't believe what he had just heard come out of his innocent mouth.

"Get rid of it?...Haku...Why would I want that?" He gave the boy an offended glare. Haku then sickly looked down, once again feeling helpless in the situation.

"I figured it be a problem. The child would only slow us down, and I'm afraid we wouldn't have enough love to give it. Maybe it be happier if we let it go Zabuza.." His eyes displayed tears next, warm streaks of water began to fall down his cheeks a little. Zabuza then allowed both legs to dangle over the bed frame, in which he sat himself up. He then joined Haku on his bed.

"I never said it was a problem." He stated, touching Haku's face gently. His thumb wiped away some of his tears. He leaned himself closer to the boy, placing his free hand upon his belly. His calloused palm carefully rubbed the small curve, waiting to see if there was anymore movement, but the baby didn't react back. Haku's breathing became a lot calmer.

"Then what should we do? Do you want it Zabuza?..."

"I....I don't know...." His mouth released another sigh, and he found himself laying his head on Haku's shoulder. Haku felt the older man's hand go up his sleeveless gown, to feel his belly better. It seemed as if the baby was sound a sleep. His eyes then closed.

"Have you been fighting in battle knowing you were like this?" Zabuza asked, still in bewilderment yet irritated.

"I have...." He shyly answered back.

"Why though?..."

"Because, I wanted to still be able to help fight along side you. I didn't want to quit just yet. As your student I must protect my master at all times." 

"Well you're going to have to now. Look at you, your stomach is showing. I can't allow you to fight like this. You could of easily gotten hurt, the both of you....It's just common sense Haku.."

Haku then showed a smile, liking the way Zabuza showed this caring/concerned side to him. Without a second of hesitation, he couldn't help but lightly peck the older male's cheek. Zabuza's eyes then met up with him, a little bit in shock that his own student would spontaneously do that. Haku shyly looked away.

"Sorry Zabu Sama...I don't know what came over me.." He quietly said, feeling his whole face turn red. For the first time in a while, Zabuza chuckled a little bit, small bits of red striking at his face as well. He touched his bandaged mouth, debating on removing it or not. He felt rather irked to. The young boy noticed.

"You still have those on. I'm surprised you haven't removed them let." He added, curious to know why. The mist demon started to gently tug at the sides that were by his mouth.

"And I'm surprised your hair is still up. Is there a reason for that as well?" He asked, playfully messing around. Haku felt himself smirk, which belive it or not, got Zabuza's full attention. He moved a slight bit closer to him, seeing the mist user was starting to let his guard down a little.

"I asked you first."

"You know I'm not going to answer to that."

"Oh fine." He smiled, feeling ok at loosing this little battle between his teacher. Zabuza was hard to get through to sometimes. And it was mostly best if he just accepted that and moved on. He decided to change the subject.

"It's rather hot don't you think?" He asked, feeling his hand tug at the grey skinned man's loose bandage. Zabuza nodded, seeing Haku was still at him about his mouth garments. Pesky brat at times.

"That you're right about. It's going to be a humid night. Maybe it's good to take a few things off." The water prison user said, hand pulling down his bandages. Haku watched with bright eyes, liking the way the tattered white strips gracefully fell down to his neck. After removing the bandages, Zabuza's shirt began to come off of his body. Haku's breathing spiked instantly.

"I've taken stuff off kid. Are you?" He asked, as if expecting Haku to follow. To him, it would be fair. Haku hesitated for a slight second, not really sure what to answer to that. The only thing around his feminine like body was his night gown and hair still pulled back. He figured Zabuza was meaning his hair, but part of him was suggesting he meant something else. His hand reached for his bun.

"I suppose I'll let my hair down." He replied timidly, feeling a wave of brown fall past his shoulders. Zabuza watched in silence as Haku started to run his fingers through his locks gingery. He found himself staring again. He quickly dismissed that.

"Is that all?" He flatly asked. Haku quietly nodded. Zabuza wanted to release another sigh, but stopped himlef when he realized how much of a complainer he himself was beginning to sound. He left the whining to Haku. Not him.

"If that's ok. I'm not really too warm." He kindly explained with a sweet smile. His hand touched Zabuza's.

"Whatever you want kid." He replied yawning. After a few more seconds of staying beside the boy, he stood back up and began walking towards his own bed. Soon after laying his somber body back down, he turned his body away again to face his wall.

"I'm heading off to sleep now if that's ok. Tomorrow is going to be busy for us." His voice had a rough edge to it, as if the man hadn't slept in weeks.

"It is?"

"Yeah."

"Oh." Disappointment filled his lungs a little.

"Well, I don't really know how we're going to do what we have to do. Knowing you're not in the correct condition to do so for a while."

Zabuza then sleepily pulled a light blanket over himself and got into sleeping position. The room temperature dropped a few degrees, due to Haku previously messing around with the thermostat. Usually he'd get on his ass about the room being too cold, but tonight was an exception. It was far too hot. Haku also laid himself down, but didn't turn away from his mentor. His eyes stayed glued on his warn out body. He suddenly felt, alone again.

"Goodnight Zabu Sama..." He quietly called out, getting snug in his bed sheets. Zabuza coughed a little before replying.

"Goodnight Haku." He spoke, throat feeling a bit dry.

"See ya, tomorrow.."

"Yeah. See you tomorrow. Now get to bed you need your sleep." He ordered, meaning their conversation was now over with until the morning. Haku quickly saw that as a sign to shut up and leave the older man alone for now. As much as he wanted to still talk, he knew Zabuza would only scold him if he did. His petite hand laid there still, already missing the callused palm it was just not long ago holding. His little mouth opened slightly, but all that came out of it was a light breath of air.

He secretly wished he would of said goodnight to the baby as well. Or at least, noticed it once more. But that clearly wasn't the case. For all Haku knew, Zabuza probably didn't even want the thing.

And there was nothing in the world that scared him more than that.....

[End of part One]

~oOo~  
That night, was absolutely restless for a certain man. Zabuza found himself lying wide awake as each hour went by, tossing and turning with no end as rushed thought after thought tormented his head. All he could think about was earlier ago, and what Haku had finally revealed to him. The confession hadn't left since. Zabuza bit his lip and started to stare at the dark ceiling, not knowing what he could do. Was this all really just a joke?

He figured it could of been, since sometimes he'd leave the boy in the dark. It could of easily been Haku's way of asking for his attention back, and him finally falling for it. If that's what that really was, well Haku won.

But of course, he knew none of that was true. If Haku wanted his attention that badly, he'd be whining to him about it by now. From what Zabuza could remember, Haku hasn't done that in a while. So what was so different about this time?

Maybe it was because this time was legitimate. He groaned.

"What am I going to do? I can't take responsibility for a child. Haku is still one himself. How does stuff like this even come about? Why, why was this allowed to happen?.." He whispererd outloud to himself. 

Zabuza then sat up, ignoring the throbbing pain in his eyes which was a mix of wanting to go to bed, but not wanting to at the same time. He glanced over at his sleeping sidekick, who was all bundled up in his loose piles of blankets. He watched Haku's chest slowly rise up, then slowly fall back down. Besides the small thermostat beeping every 10 minutes, Haku's breathing was the other thing that could be heard. He found it rather comforting.

"There's got to be a way to come to terms with this." He softly spoke, gently leaping out of bed. He figured forcing himself to sleep would only make himself feel worse, so to supplement his emotions, he decided on releasing this sudden stress with a lukewarm shower. It always seemed to do the trick. He quietly slipped out of the bedroom like a shadow and started to stroll down the dark hallway. By the time he reached the bathroom, the temperature seemed to go up by at least 7 degrees. The man was sweltering.

"Damn dry heats." He muttered through clenched teeth. 

He placed his hand upon the door knob and entered in. His hand flicked on the light, and he gazed upon himself in the rather dusty mirror. Zabuza could see heavy bags under his eyes, along with a few old scratch marks. Not to mention smudges of left over eyebrow pen he recently used not too long ago. It was starting to smear down to his cheek, due to the blazing heat. He scowled.

"It's coming off anyway." He roughly reminded himself, taking off his pants. Zabuza then threw his clothing to the other side of the bathroom and stepped into the tub, instantly drawing the curtain. He was aching to get cooled down by the rush of water, and nothing was going to get in the way of that. He turned the shower on and automatically felt the sweet relief fall down on him. A smile snuck upon his face.

"Damn finally." He said, closing his eyes for a few seconds. His big strong hand reached for the shampoo bottle, while the other grabbed at the conditioner. Zabuza squirted a few drops of shampoo into his palm and started to run his callused fingers threw his fine coarse hair. Suddenly, the older man felt himself moan a little bit, not expecting any of that to be this relaxing. But it was.

After a few minutes of shampooing, Zabuza took a bar of soap, the Alaska Wild Blueberry scented one since all Haku did was purchase stuff like that. Never once did he buy just regular soap, explaining that it not only made the bathroom smell so wonderful but it also made showers more fun. As silly as it sounded, the mist demon wasn't complaining. He hated to admit it, but he was glad to own these soaps. He let the bar graze upon his warn out body.

"Mmmm..." He softly groaned again, teeth grinding a little. His eyes then opened, feeling a whole lot better then he previously felt. He continued to clean himself, washing his back, then on to his belly and neck. The lovely scent of the soap was trailing up his nose. He couldn't help but happily sigh.

"Not only is the kid good in battle, but he's pretty good at picking stuff out." Zabuza smiled, gently rubbing his face to it. He soon after rinsed off, realizing how long he had been in there. He estimated around an hour or so, which wasn't half as bad as last times shower. The more he lingered in there, the more sleepy he was beginning to get.

Zabuza quickly turned the shower off then redrew the curtain, stepping out of the tub carefully. The bathroom was humid and misty from the shower steam, but he was use to it. The bathroom clock read 5:15 am, saying it was basically morning. He grabbed for a towel then wrapped it around his lower half.

"I better go get him up, or he'll end up sleeping till 7." Zabuza spoke out loud, to no one in particular. He didn't bother to brush his soaked hair, or even draw his eyebrows back on. Instead, he just ran his fingers through his locks and made his way back to his and Haku's room. It was time to get the young squirt up.

~oOo~  
He entered in quietly, not wanting to wake his partner up just yet. He had to get dressed of course, and the last thing he wanted was Haku waking up to his naked behind. Slight blush then crept up at that sudden thought, but he instantly shook it off. Now was not the time to be thinking about stuff like that. He had better things to be running through his mind. He allowed the towel to drape off of his damp body while pulling open one of his drawers. He decided to wear something simple today, replacing yesterday's outfit with a breezier one. He put on his chest belt, white and black spotted arm sleeves, and his purple striped pants.

The bandages he always wore laid there still on his nightstand. Zabuza started to wrap them around his neck, then up to his mouth like he always did. He remembered Haku would always asked him why he wore them around his mouth like that, but he never did answer to him. He preferred to keep that reason why to himself. His eyes then turned to the sleeping boy, now that he was once again on his mind.

Haku looked so peaceful in his slumber, all cuddled up with his hand upon his little round belly. He tried to keep himself from smiling upon the moment, but instantly failed. The boy was just that precious. He forced himself to turn away from it all, feeling he didn't deserve to view such an innocent site. A long sigh was released from his mouth, and a sudden cloud of confusion rushed over him. 

The cloud was raining "want" and "need", not to mention "desire." It was an almost aching feeling that was beginning to strike at him and it came out of no where. He forced himself to keep looking away, afraid of what might happen if he let his mind run loose with these sudden feelings. But this time was difficult.

"Damn damn damn." He harshly whispered at himself, running his hands through his hair. Thoughts of months ago began to appear inside his head. Thoughts he'd felt so remorseful about before, we're now starting to feel more of a need once more. He remembered it was that one night, when the two were heavily exhausted and also a little turned on, not to mention he was a little bit drunk. Zabuza of course, didn't tell Haku that. The memory of pinning the boy down then biting and kissing at his body with the occasional thrusting, started to cause his pants to grow tight again.

He instantly covered his mouth, shutting his eyes as his other hand begged to be by his crotch. It was far too early for this. He bit his lip hard.

'F-fuck not now.' Zabuza thought as he placed his hand inside of his pants. He was afraid to do it. Afraid Haku would wake up and see him in this state. It just wasn't like him to do this with the boy in the same room as him, and he sure as hell wasn't going to start. He was already feeling guilty enough. If it wasn't for his stupid actions, Haku's belly would be still flat. His blush turned darker.

"Even if I had time for this, I still wouldn't do it." Zabuza hissed, pulling his hand away. As much as it ached to be squeezed, the blade user refused to go any further. He was just going to have to force himself to think of other things. Whatever that was. Haku then slightly turned in his sleep, long hair following him as his did so. The older man could hear him moan.

Zabuza froze.

'He didn't hear me did he!' He thought, feeling his heart turn to stone. Zabuza quickly turned around, ready to explain and deny everything Haku thought he was doing. When he did all he saw was the same thing his eyes looked upon when he first entered back in. He was still very much sound asleep. A look of relief fell on his face.

"Thank Kami." He muttered roughly. He shut his eyes for a moment, begging for his big "problem" to go down. He had already showered, so that wasn't at all an option anymore. Maybe if he tried focusing on something more innocent, none of this would be an issue any longer. The man's eyes drew back to Haku.

The boy was heavily in slumber, breathing at his normal pace. Zabuza sat himself back besides the kid then watched him for a few minutes, quietly admiring the beauty before him. How he wished he didn't have to wake him up. Haku, was an elegant sleeper.

"Haku, its time to wake up." The man whispered, lightly touching at his face. Moments after, Haku's tired eyes fluttered opened like the wings of a moon moth. He yawned as he rose, rubbing his drowsy eye.

"It's morning already?" He asked, glancing down at the floor.

"Yeah it is. Time to rise and shine."

"What time is it?"

"It's going on six."

"Six?"

"Yeah."

"Ah man. I'm still really tired. I don't wanna get up just yet"~He playfully whined, nuzzling his pillow a little. Zabuza looked at him blankly for a few seconds before looking back away again. His eyes still stared at his aching area. He felt his muscles stiffen.

"As am I." He replied, closing up his clothing drawer. Haku looked over at him and smiled, observing his comrade with grace. His head then tilted.

"Hey, you're all wet. Was it really that hot last night?" He asked, voice sounding like the coo of a dove. He shook his head.

"No I got up and took a shower." He flatly explained, grabbing a hold of his Kubikiribōchō and placing it upon his back. Haku rocked back and forth a little before deciding on what to say next. He could sense his mentor was not in the mood for any more questions this early in the morning, so he didn't want to stress him more if he was already. So, he turned the attention back to himself.

"Well, I had an interesting night," He began to explain, blushing a little bit. A tiny grin could then be seen.This caught the undivided attention of Zabuza.

"Interesting? How so?" He solemnly asked. Haku scooted a little closer to him, inviting him over to sit back down. The older man listened willingly.

"All night long, I kept feeling flutters."

"Flutters? What the hell do you mean by that?"

"Kicks. I kept feeling them throughout the night." Haku explained, smiling so sweetly at him. He had a look of excitement on his face, as if he were a little kid again, finding money on the street for the very first time. It absolutely melted Zabuza's heart. He of course, tried not to show it.

"You did?.." He asked, voice full of curiously. Haku nodded, carefully taking his hand.

"Mind if I take this?" He polity asked, eyes on his. Zabuza stayed quiet for a moment or two, before finally showing the boy a smile. For the first time in a while, Haku could see it underneath the bandages. It was almost breathtaking.

[End of Part Two]

~oOo~  
"Why of course." He answered, nodding. The younger male then excitedly placed the coarse hands of his mentor's upon his belly. They stayed quiet for a little while, waiting to see if anything new would happen. Sure enough, a small kick was felt underneath his tired hands. Haku couldn't help but beam.

"See, flutters." He blissfully said, giggling a little bit. Zabuza stayed quiet for a little while before finally being able to talk again. He had almost forgotten all about this and when he first felt it last night. It made his heart pound.

"W-wow." He said, hand beginning to glide around the area in which he had felt it.

"It's been like that all night. On and off. I figured Shay was hungry, or maybe just being playful perhaps." Haku explained, gently rubbing the side of his belly. Zabuza then felt a little more movement.

"Shay?"

"Yes Shay. That's the nickname I gave it last night before I went to bed. It suits it." Haku smiled back at him.

"O-oh." He replied, blushing a little bit. His eyes kept from looking into Haku's not wanting him to see how adorable he found all of this. He knew Haku was cute enough already, but combine this with pregnancy and bam, super adorable. He felt a little bit of relief as he kept his hand there, it sure as hell made his problem go down.

"Is Shay by chance short for something?" He quietly asked, still watching over Haku's belly. Haku nodded excitedly, as if he was hoping the mist demon would ask him that. Haku placed his other hand upon Zabuza's, pressing down a little.

"Oh yes, Shay is short for Shanna. I once heard the name when we were out getting supplies for our hide out. It was that day we got our scented soap." He began to explain, closing his eyes trying to remember. " I heard a mother call out to her child to stop running around the shop, and it was a little girl causing all that ruckus. And ever since I heard that name, I promised myself that if I ever had a baby with someone, I'd really want them to have that name.." 

His voice trailed off a little, and his smile grew even brighter. Never once did Zabuza ever see such a smile on his student. The happiness that was written on his face made the older male just want to pin him down and kiss the hell out of him. His eyes widen, then closed. He felt himself crack another smile.

"Shanna, I kinda like that name. Are you hoping the child will be a girl?" Zabuza gently asked, eyes finally meeting his.

"A girl would be beautiful to have. I also wouldn't mind a baby boy as well."

"Do you have a name for a boy if you were to have one?" 

"Nope, it would still be the same. Shanna can be both a girl and a boy's name."

"So you're keeping it then? Seeing that you already named it and all." He finally asked, really wanting to avoid that particular question. Haku then touched the older man's face, seeing how worried he sounded and looked. He understood how weird and new this was for the both of them, and the last thing he wanted right now was unanswered questions.

Haku then nodded, lightly tapping at Zabuza's hand.  
"Of course. That's if you don't mind me keeping it. I mean, part of Shay is yours to you know..."

That was true. Zabuza didn't think about it like that. This just wasn't Haku's child like he kept convincing himself it was, it was his as well. Why didn't he see that sooner? He supposed he was so behind in his thoughts, that nothing seemed to click untill now. He started to feel, rather distant from his comrade.

"Haku."

"Yes Zabu Sama?"

Zabuza rested his head on to the small curve of Haku's belly, closing his faded eyes once more. He didn't answer back to him, nor say another word to the boy. It wasn't the first time something like this had happened. Haku used to think that when Zabuza did this, it meant the question should be ignored and forgotten. But in reality, what he really meant to say was yes. He had finally learned that. His eyes watered a little bit, understanding all of this.

"Thank you..,Zabuza." Haku quietly whispered, running his fingers through the man's hair. Zabuza stayed quiet, gently nuzzling the active belly underneath his face. 

~oOo~  
They stayed like that for a while, both not talking nor moving from their spots. Haku could of sworn Zabuza had fallen a sleep while laying on him several times, but it was only mistaken from the way he was breathing. He only breathed so calmly when he was fast asleep, so it was easy for Haku to misthink these things. He never thought he'd see the day when Zabuza, the feared demon of the mist would be lazily laying upon him in such an innocent like manner. He knew they both were suppose to be getting ready to take off today for whatever Zabuza had planned, but things weren't exactly going in that direction.

Haku of course, didn't mind. He didn't want to have it any other way at the moment. What they had now, was his favorite thing in the whole wide world.

"You're not falling asleep now are you?" He finally asked, breaking the long silence. Zabuza gently lifted his head.

"Not at all." He stated, voice still sounding a little out of it. The long haired boy chucked, knowing that was a flat out white lie. He knew his mentor was exhausted, and he wanted desperately to tease him about it.

"Are you suuuure?" He sweetly asked, gently rubbing at his bandaged face. The mist demon snickered a little.

"Yes I'm sure. I was about to get up in a few minutes. I still have things to take care of."

"You don't have to rush to tend to them so soon you know. The day just started." 

"You're kinda right." He started to say, placing his head back on to the spot that he had grown so use to in the last 35 minutes. He didn't want to admit it out loud, especially to Haku but he wished he could lay like this all day. There was just something about laying on a pregnant belly that mesmerized him so much. And the fact that it belonged to Haku, made the stay all so much worth it. He honestly didn't want to get up. But unfortunately, he had to.

"Sadly I have to though. I have some errands to run." Zabuza explained, getting back up from his comfy spot. Haku glanced at him rather sad, then gave him a pouty look. He touched the older man's face, running his hand down to his collar bone and lightly tapping at it. Oh how he wished Zabuza would stay.

"Where do you have to go?" Haku asked, voice sounding so lonely and lost. The older man sighed, but smiled back at him.

"I won't be long. I just have to run and get us some more food. We're running low on supplies again, and the only way to feed you and Shay is to head out and retrieve it." He explained, poking at his exposed belly. The mirror nin then nodded in understandment.

"Ok then. I'll stay here and watch over the fort. Oh while you're out, can you pick up some strawberries and chocolate? You know those two things are my favorite." Haku asked, twirling his fingers through his hair a little.

"Why of course. How could I forget?" Zabuza revealed yet another hidden smile, then swiped his wallet from his desktop, placing it into his pocket. Haku watched quietly as his master gathered together more things he'd be needing for his little trip to the shop. His eyes watching in curiosity, fascinated by the way he swiftly got himself together. Suddenly another question popped into his head.

"Uh, Zabu Sama?"

"What?"

"Can I ask you to get me one more thing please?"

"What would that be?"

"Uh, well..." He began to blush shyly, touching his blankets. He waited patiently for him to speak.

"Well?"

"Can you..... buy me a bra?"

Zabuza stood still then looked at him, not sure if he should be surprised or not. He figured he'd see this coming one day sooner or later since Haku dressed similar all the time, but he never thought that day would be now. Haku's little eyes twinkled at him, and he stuck his index into his mouth as if he was 3. Zabuza sighed.

"A bra?...Why a bra? You don't have breast.." Now he was blushing.

"I know, but I've always wanted one. I saw this really pretty pink one with black lace last time we were at the shop. It wasnt too pricey, only a couple of dollars." Haku said, glancing his eyes to the floor now. Zabuza looked at the kid as if he was trying to figure out a way to talk him out of it or not. But why should he? Haku was a good boy, he hardly complained anymore and if he did, it was only because he was being playful. He placed his hand inside his wallet and pulled out his money again, seeing if he had any extra. Sure enough, he had a few dollars to spare.

".......Uh well..If that's what you really wanted then....I suppose it wouldn't be a bother to pick..up.." Zabuza awkwardly said, rubbing his finger to his face. Haku's eyes lit up again like they did yesterday afternoon. He scooted over to the sword user and reached out his arms, pulling him close to his chest. He hugged him with grace. Zabuza quietly hugged back, being gently around his belly area.

"Thank you so much!" Haku excitedly said, nuzzling his cheek against his.

"You're...welcome." He answered, trying not to smile again but failed. They then released from the hug, looking at each other delicately. Zabuza was the first to break the glance, eyes turning the other way as he started to walk towards the door. Haku knew what this meant. It meant Zabuza had to go.

"When will you return?" He asked, sounding really sad and needy. He didn't want his master to leave so suddenly, even though he knew they were low on food. Heck, he'd starve a few hours to keep Zabuza by his side a little bit longer. Zabuza ran his hand through his tired hair then sighed, shutting his eyes for a second.

"I'll be back soon. I promise. I'd have you come with me but, I don't trust this outside world. I have to keep you extra protected now. Both you and...Shay.." His hand went for the door knob, turning it. Haku threw on his pouty face again, hoping maybe that would work this time but it didn't. Zabuza was already halfway out into the hall.

"Good bye Zabu Sama!" Haku called out, hugging at his pillow. The mist demon turned back to him, showing a small smile tucked underneath the thin layer of bandages he wore and started to leave again.

"Goodbye Haku. I'll see you shortly." Just as he was about to stroll down the dim hallway, he heard Haku call out to him once more.

"I....I love you...."He bashfully said, face turning scarlet. His long hair fell into his eyes as he embraced his pillow, burying his embarrassed face into it. Zabuza's heart was pounding, more then it had been the last few hours or so. It was pounding so much he could hear it. He placed his hand to his chest and leaned against the door frame.

".....You to.." He quietly responded, now officially leaving. 

~oOo~  
Haku laid in bed for the next little bit or so. He had a lot on his confused mind, and he was just far too hot to really want to do anything. He figured he could probably take a cold bath or something, maybe even sit in front of the fan for a little while. But none of that really seemed to appease him. He felt so, lonely.

His arm reached for a spare blanket he owned and he began to tuck it in between his arms and legs. He wanted to feel Zabuza by him again. The mist demon had left over an hour ago, but it seemed like it was far longer than that. Had he been counting minutes? Who knew anymore. All Haku knew at the moment was how much he missed him, and how much he wanted to feel his warm hands upon his stomach. His eyes turned to his slightly swollen abdomen.

"Do you miss him to Shay?" Haku gently asked, poking at his own belly. Instantly, he could see a small lump glide across the curve, indicating what he assumed was a yes. He sighed.

" I bet you're hungry to. I haven't put anything in you for a long while. Maybe there's something in the fridge to nibble on." Haku then sat himself up and began to take his night gown off, seeing he had no use for it anymore till later.

"But of course, I have to get dressed first. Zabuza woundn't like me wandering around our base like this."

He turned his attention to his dresser, hoping off of his bed and strolling over to it. He didn't bother removing his tossed nightgown from his bed, too lazy to fold and put it away. The dresser opened and he took a look inside, wresting through his clothes in the search for something cooler to wear. Haku pulled out a yellow sleeveless sun dress with pink straps and hearts to the side. He smiled, forgetting he even owned this. It had been at least last summer since he'd last worn it, and something told him it would be fun to wear once again.

"Perfect." He said, unbuttoning the back and slipping it on. After getting dressed he tied his long hair back in its usual style, which consist of his hair in the bun holder along with his two front bangs hanging loosely. He didn't bother with his headband protecter, seeing he wasn't going anywhere on a mission. So what was the point? There was none.

Haku then fiddled around with his jewelry box, looking to see if there was one piece or two that could jazz his outfit up a little. He took out his favorite anklet , which was the one with the starfish and clam beads, along with a small topez ring. Haku put the items on, being the ring first since it was the easiest, then the anklet second. He took a final look at himself in the mirror, analyzing. He liked what he saw.

"The dress kinda covers up my belly a little. But only by a bit." He said, gliding his hand down the curve. He smiled. It really made him look very cute. Now, all he had left to do was get something to eat. With the lack of food in his system, he started to feel a little bit moody. Haku left the bedroom moments after and made his way down into the kitchen, heading straight over to the fridge.

He wasn't exactly sure how much food they had left in the fridge, but of course, it didn't hurt to look. He started with the freezer, opening it up and instantly felt a cold rush of air hit his face. It felt so damn nice. Haku's eyes then looked around, only finding a box of popsicles, the cherry kind to be exact. He didn't mind though, for he was happy to just at least have something to eat. He grabbed for the popsicles box and closed the freezer door, now heading towards the outside area.

Yes he knew it was hot outside, the temperature had to at least be close to 87, but that didn't stop the boy from going out. There was plenty of shadey trees outside to lay underneath. Haku closed the door behind him, then entered into the back yard area. There was a beautiful field that he normally sat at when Zabuza was busy mending to his weapons. A large sycamore tree provided a shady grass spot in which Haku recommended it as the best spot to be at on a hot day like today. He made his way over with his popsicles, plopping down within seconds.

He allowed his feet to be free of his brown sandals, feeling the grass tickles underneath his soles. He smiled. A few butterflies fluttered by him, one landing very close. It's light blue wings guided him towards a stalk of sunflowers, where it decided stayed still and rest for a while. It made Haku gasp in awe.

"I wish you could see how beautiful today is." He spoke to Shay, gently rubbing himself. "It may be hot and muggy, but the grass and flowers are so very majestic. The sky is crystal blue, and there's a light breeze. I wish you could see this." Haku then placed his hand inside of the cold cardboard box and pulled out a popsicle, unwrapping it from its white plastic material. He stuck it in his mouth, closing his eyes as he tasted the refreshing flavor. It started to melt down his lips.

A few drops of cherry fell onto the grass, barely missing his clothes. He was happy that it missed, not wanting anything to ruin his sun dress. He didn't like stains on his favorite things.

[End of part 3]

~oOo~  
Zabuza looked over at the pebble road he was currently walking on, eyes glancing in every direction. He hated to admit it, but he was lost. Thats right, the demon of the mist himself, was lost. He could of sworn he knew where he was going and took the right way, but he was far from right. With his Kubikiribōchō by his side, he prepared himself for anything that could happen. The blazing sun was upon his back, leaving a nasty streak of humidity. Wanting to loosen up his bandages a little, Zabuza pulled a few down from his face, hoping it would help his breathing. He was breathing rather roughly.

"Damn it." He said, as he continued on walking down the gravel road. How much longer was this stupid trip going to take? Everything looked the same. Oh damn the trees.

"Shiiit." He hissed, feeling as if he was walking in circles. How the heck does someone who knows a certain destination all of a sudden get stuck like this? Only ninja like him he supposed...He bit his bottom lip. 

"Perhaps it's this way." He guessed, cursing tightly under his breath. To his knowledge, he was actually right. While wandering around for a little while longer, he finally came across the road he was looking for. It was a tiny dirt path that would guide him to the place he was in search of. A smile struck at his face, resting there for the next few minutes or so. He hadn't been this happy to find something like this in a long while. Now he could get where he was going.

Zabuza continued to travel down that road, keeping an open eye or close ear Incase some other ninja decided to screw around with him. It's not like it was the first time that's happened before either. The very first time being some pervy guy named Jiriya with long white hair. All he could remember from that day was the guy trying to sell him his smut writings, in which Zabuza was heavily considering at first. But, for Haku's sake, he declined.  
That was not too long ago either, proving how much he tended to get off of track when he was distracted like this. Today was one of those days.

After a little while more, he finally came across the little store in which he usually bought his supplies at. It was an old little shop, which was runned by an older guy and his teenage son. Zabuza didn't know them personally, but he knew them well enough to consider them as "acquaintance." He entered in and the little bell on the door rang, purposely ignoring the "No heavy weapons allowed" sign. The place was so well air conditioned, he could of fooled himself to think that he was back in Yukigakure. It felt so nice to be in the cooler air once more, instead of wandering aimlessly on the same gravel path like he had been. Now, he could get what he came looking for.

He started off with the main supplies, being mostly produce, along with foot wear. His sandals were beginning to wear themselves down to the base of the sole, and he could barely walk on them anymore. He had been meaning to get new shoes, but at the time he didn't see it as first priority. But now he finally could. Zabuza reached for a carton of eggs, some tomatoes, bread, a pair of sandals, dango, salmon, strawberries, chocolate, soy beans, rice, and carrots.

He carried his items with him as he walked around the store, in search for a little something extra to bring home. His memory then rung a bell as he recalled his currently at home comrade, asking him to get him something that was going to be more than awkward to buy. That little piece of lingerie.

"Oh yeah, Haku wanted a bra...." He quietly said to himself, feeling his cheeks burn. How could he forget, when the boy barely asked for much? His eyes carefuly looked around, trying to find where the clothing section was again. He barely bought clothes in convenience shops like this, considering everything here tended to be rather expensive. From what Haku stated, the undergarments only costed a couple of dollars. Oh how he hoped he was right. He could feel his wallet grow a little lighter.

After browsing around, Zabuza finally found what he was looking for. The women's section was in the far back of the store, which was a good thing considering he didn't want the store manager and his son to think he was some lonely perv. Honestly, they wouldn't be too far off, since he did almost buy one of Jiriya's books for Kami's sake. But that was a one time thing.

He now found himself staring at lingerie, which was something he thought he'd never be doing on a hot muggy day like right now. Browsing through the colors, he kept an open search for the one that Haku had specificly told him to get. A pink one with black lace. He let out a blushy sigh.

"Damn it Haku...why do you even need this? It's not like you can produce..milk or anything.." He questioned, picking up the one Haku had asked for and wanted. A moan escaped his bandaged mouth.

"Then again....you are...pregnant.." He muttered, thinking about the boy sitting in bed alone, so loyal and waiting for his return. Zabuza then started to think about what Haku would look like in a bra. So bold but timid. He imagined it would be absolutely adorable, not to mention quite the bit of a turn on. He pictured Haku would be wearing a blanket draped over his shoulders. Then, the blanket would start to fall down his body, revealing the bra.

It would go nicely with the knickers that he had already owned, which were a light shade of pink . Zabuza instantly forced himself to stop thinking about him like that, afraid he'd get another hard on, and in a store. That was not going to be happening. 

He threw the bra into the pile, not even looking for an answer anymore and continued his way. Zabuza headed towards the checkout line, trying to put on a strong front. But inside, man did he feel anxious. It's not like everyday some guy buys a single pink bra with no reason to give. He just hoped they wouldn't give him a hard time about it.  
~oOo~  
He waited in line for the next bit or so, patiently. There were two other people ahead of him, mostly older. They were moving so slow, it started to make his blood boil. He didn't have time for this, he had a boy waiting at home for him. It was around going on 3 hours since he last saw him, and the anticipation was killing him. He held in a groan, not wanting to seem rude.

"Hurry the hell up." He harshly muttered, clenching his teeth. While he waited, he looked over to his left in dire need to loose his sudden boredom. For some reason, his eyes fell to the childen's section, specifically the toy area. He kept looking upon it, as if he felt like he had a need to. it wasn't too long till an item or two caught his eye at just the right amount of time. There, propped up perfectly on a shelf were two stuffed animals; a little white bunny and a cow. He stared at it.

His eyes turned back to the line, then to the children section, then to the line once more. Seeing how slow it was moving, he saw this as a chance to quickly leave and check these toys out. Zabuza quietly excused himself, wandering over to the small animal plushes. He first picked up the cow, looking at it with a curious face. It seemed soft, like the kind of material a new born baby would cuddle with at night. His eyes then turned to the bunny, picking it up as well. For some reason, both toys reminded him of himself and Haku. One strong and mighty, while the other fragile and quick. He kinda liked it.

"What would I even do with these?" He asked himself, feeling the cow's soft ears. "It's not like I even like these things." Zabuza lifted up the price tag and gazed down at the current prices. $2.50 a piece. He thought about it.

"Haku might like them. I haven't bought him something like this in a long while. From what I've seen, he hasn't grown out of stuff like this yet." His eyes then glanced back to the line, seeing if any progress was somewhat made. Just as he hoped, none at all. He slyly placed the toys in his arms.

"Oh what the hell, it'll be a little something extra."

~oOo~  
After what seemed like forever, it was finally his turn to check out. The store manager's son was in charge of being cashier, while his father was upstairs carrying down boxes. The boy looked to be about 18, a little bit older than Haku was. He was tall, had shaggy black hair, and a tattoo around his neck area. He looked like your average cashier bum.

Zabuza quietly placed his stuff down without a word, hoping to make as little as small talk as possible. The manager's son wasn't paying much attention to him for the first few seconds. He sat there playing with his nails, which were painted purple for some reason. His eyes slowly averted up to Zabuza, barely flinching.

"Is that all?" He asked, voice sounding far from amused. Zabuza just gave him a stare, still not talking. The boy just nodded off.

"Ok then. I guess so." He started to take the produce and sandals, not looking back at up at him. He worked rather slow, especially when it came to scanning. That was probably why the line was running on for so long. It wasn't the people paying in pennies or whatever, it was just the slow ass cashier. He rolled his eyes.

"Are you new to this?" Zabuza finally spoke, sounding rather blunt and irritated. He gazed up at him.

"No. Why?" He asked, still looking as deadpan as ever. Zabuza just held his breath. He saw it wasn't worth causing any ruckus with some dope child. He supposed his father would eventually see how lazy and unorganized his son was; when it came to checking out the shoppers. He decided to let it go.

"No reason."

"Ok."

After getting the produce and shoes in the bag, he finally went to retrieve the bra and two stuffed animals for scanning. The boy stared at the last remaining items in an awkward glance, as if seeing them for the first time. He looked up at Zabuza who instantly turned a dark shade of red. He assumed he thought these items were for himself, and that he was some sort of freak. But of course, you just can't explain what the real reason was. Especially to kids like this. He placed his hand upon his weapon.

"Uh, are these by chance yours-"

"Don't ask." Zabuza sharply snapped out, getting ready to pull out his blade if any sudden comments were made. The raven haired kid instantly backed off and started scanning, fast this time. He carefully set the items in the brown paper bag and handed it to him, appearing rather frightened. Zabuza pulled out his wallet and handed him the total that he owed which came out to be $15.45. Seconds after, he gave him his receipt.

"W-would you like to donate a dollar to the Kirigakure Academy by chance?" He nervously asked, staring down at the counter. Zabuza stood there quietly for a moment, thinking about it. Finally, he answered with a glare.

"No."   
~oOo~  
As the day went on, so did the heat. It had to be at least 96 now, and it was far too warm to be hanging around outside. Haku was now sitting in front of a fan, lazily keeping his face towards the cold windy air. The day felt so long and dull, resulting in him finishing out the rest of the popsicles. His hands were soft, but sticky from the food coloring, and he accidentally got a few drops on to his dress. He was at first mad, and perhaps a bit upset, but that changed quickly when he remembered Zabuza would be coming home shortly. All day he had been waiting for his return, waiting for his favorite person to come back home to him. It's all he wanted.

"Zabu Sama..." He whined, with only the walls of his hideout to here him. It had been almost 4 hours now, and still no sign of him. Where could he of gone to? Why was he out for this long? Zabuza usually took less than two hours to return with supplies, so why was this suddenly taking forever?

The door then swung open, making Haku jump a little. He grabbed for a nearby kunai and stood in a fighting pose, ready to attack whatever intruder decided to invade his home. Zabuza entered in the living room, setting down the groceries onto the nearby table. He was sweating up a storm, and looked mighty tired. Haku instantly dropped the weapon and ran over to him, hugging the older man warmly.

"Master Zabuza you're home!" He cheerfully said, feeling so much better to know his mentor was back with him safe and sound. Zabuza hugged Haku back, a little tighter than he normally did. Quickly remembering Haku's situation, his hug grew a little lighter. The boy looked so happy to see him.

"I'm so glad you're ok. I was getting rather worried...What took you so long?" His voice sounded defenseless. Zabuza rubbed his cheek with grace.

"Believe it or not, I took the wrong way then got lost. It wasn't for too long though. Then the clerk's son took too long cashing me out..."He replied, glaring at the thought of him again. Haku glided his hands down the demon's back, nuzzling his face into his chest.

"That's ok. It wasn't your fault." 

"Yeah....Stupid trees and stupid kid..."

He then turned to the clock, seeing it read 12. His eyes averted back to Haku.

"It's around lunch, you must be hungry." He said, pointing to the giant paper brown bag. Haku shyly nodded, hiding the stains in his dress from the earlier popsicles. That didn't seem to stop Zabuza from noticing.

"Unless...you've already eaten.."

"N-no..I mean yes. But popsicles don't fill me up all the way like other foods do." He explained closing his eyes. Zabuza chuckled, stroking his fingers though the boy's long silky hair. He loved it when the boy lied, in a playful sort of way.

"I'll go make us some food then ok?"

"Ok!" 

"Oh and Haku?"

"Yeah?"

He knelt down a little, getting to Haku's height. Their eyes met for a moment or two, before the mist demon cracked a smile. He then leaned in close to his ear, resting his head on his shoulder.

"You look beautiful today."

[End of part 4]

~oOo~  
The rest of the day was rather quite lovely. The two spent the evening cooking together in the warm but breezy kitchen, preparing for a late lunch. They decided on salmon with soybeans and a side dish of rice, a favorite meal of theirs. Zabuza spent his time preparing the fish while Haku stirred the rice quietly. He had on his silky blue apron while the older man kept on his usual attire. He didn't care to spruce up much when it came to cooking. 

"How's the rice looking?" Zabuza called from across the kitchen.

"It's looking good Zabu Sama. Only a few more minutes of stirring then it'll be ready." He replied. The boy then added half a stick of butter, allowing it to melt like gold in a fireplace. The yellow oozed over the white as he took the large wooden spoon and mashed at it. The smell was very appeasing.

Zabuza then poured the already made soybeans into a small bowl, then carried it out into the dining area, setting it down on the table. Haku came in a few minutes after, placing the rice next to the soybeans. The mist user wiped where his brow would of been.

"That's enough for now. All that's left is the salmon which I can take care of. Why don't you go wash up for lunch?" He said, going behind Haku and untying his apron. 

"Okey dokey." Haku answered, obeying his mentor's orders. He exited the kitchen and carried on his way. While he was upstairs washing up, Zabuza stayed behind, tending to the fish. His mind was set on so much that it all seemed like a haze. The brown grocery bag still laid still on the couch, hosting the last reminding items being the bra and stuffed animals. He was surprised that Haku hadn't asked about the bra yet, being he was all excited knowing he would be receiving it. He assumed he'd just forgotten.

He let out a sigh, planning on giving him the stuff once they were done with lunch. Right now wouldn't be the appropriate time.

Haku!" He suddenly called to the boy upstairs.

"Yeeeesss?" He heard him holler back down from the bathroom.

"Come down the food is ready." He replied, flipping the salmon then scraping it onto a clean plate. He didn't receive any replies back from the boy, which was rather odd since Haku always seemed to reply back instantly. Was he perhaps still washing up? If that was the case, his food might get cold. 

After a minute or two more, he heard Haku run down the stairs as he carried the food into the dining area. Haku met him half way, politely pulling out a chair and taking a seat down. Zabuza silently got the food dished out on to two seperate plates, then handed one over to Haku. He thanked him.

They started off lunch by eating in silence. It was something they normally did, kind of a way to think their words over before deciding to say them. Zabuza usually wasn't the one to break the silence between them, but today he felt as if it was rather necessary. He cleared his throat which got Haku's full attention.

"What took you so long up there?" He asked, taking a few bites of his meal. Haku quietly sat there, blushing a little bit as he looked down at his food. By the look of his expression, Zabuza could tell it meant something was up. Haku smiled.

"S-sorry about that. I had to use the bathroom. I've been, peeing quite a lot these past few weeks." He bashfully replied, taking in a spoon full of rice. The mist demon looked at him, face feeling a bit heated as he let that information sink in. He twiddled with his fork.

"And that's because of why?.."

"Because of the baby. When you're pregnant it's little feet decide to kick at your bladder all day long. And, I've been dealing with that.."

"All day?"

"yes."

"..."

Zabuza silently took another bite of his fish, figuring out a way to handle this conversation, since it was all new to him. That would explain why he'd find damp blankets on Haku's bed in the morning, or when they went out on missions, he'd notice sometimes during a battle his robes would unexplainably get wet. But now he knew the reason why, and he didn't even have to open his mouth. He felt glad his answer came right to him without having to ask. Stuff like that can get awkward.

" I wonder why babies do that." He finally answered, eyes now on his plate of food. Haku sighed, resting his palm into his fist. 

"Because they get bored perhaps. I mean, if I was a baby again, I'd most likely feel the same way." His hand then softly rubbed parts of his belly, trying to ignore the small throbs of pain he was starting to feel. Haku bit his lip a little, not really liking what he was experiencing. Zabuza watched in concern.

"You ok?"

"Y-Yeah, just a little tense.." His right eye closed and he groaned, panting only a little. Zabuza stood up.

"Need me to take you into the bedroom?" He asked as his protective side started to show. Haku shook his head.

"No no I'll be fine, I think I just need to eat some more. Maybe after I'll take a small rest. This little one needs to settle down."

He picked up his fork then started to eat again, trying to focus on his meal rather than his pain. Zabuza sat back down, seeing his service wasn't quite yet needed. Instead of finishing his food, he watched the boy quietly, eyes gazing at his face which was trying so hard to ignore his upset stomach. He held back a sigh, wanting to speak but didn't exactly know what to say. He figured Haku should be eating more than speaking, so he kept his new thoughts to himself.

~oOo~  
Lunch went on a little longer than expected. eventually, the two finally finished eating and they cleared the table, setting the dirty dishes into the sink. Haku insisted on cleaning them, stating it was something to do but Zabuza quickly cut him off from suggesting it. He wanted the mirror nin to rest in bed by a running fan and opened door instead. Haku obeyed like he was suppose to.

"What are you going to be doing while I'm sleeping?" He asked, voice growing a little tight.

"I'm not sure yet. Most likely the dishes."

"Oh you shouldn't have to do those quite yet. Why don't you come upstairs and nap with me?"

"With...you?"

"Yeah, if you don't mind. You need your rest to."

Haku grabbed at his arm, pulling him close. Zabuza set down a dirty plate he was going to wash and followed the boy to the upstairs bedroom. He didn't know why he was doing this, but he figured Haku just wanted a little bit of company. He didn't blame him at all for wanting some. For he had been gone all morning.

They made their way into the bedroom finally, getting the fan running again. Haku plopped himself down in his bed, while Zabuza went over to his. They silently got themselves ready to snooze, remaking their beds quickly since both liked the feeling of unwrinkled blankets. After all of that, Zabuza slipped into his bed while Haku took his hair down, placing his holder by his nightstand. He slipped into bed as well.

The two faced away from each other like they normally did. It was something they started off with. They would allow the quietness to consume the room for a while, something that was easy for them to adjust to. Most people would hate that, but not them. For a while now, Zabuza's eyes looked back upon the wall, and he felt a sudden need to feel some sort of clarity. Which was odd, because he preferred that emotion to stay well beyond hidden. With his heart beating and mind getting foggy, he didn't seem to care whether or not his cool would be taken from him. His throat cleared.

"Hey, Haku?" He spoke from out of nowhere. He heard him shift around in his bed.

"Yes?" He sleeply answered.

"So your bladder is really sensitive correct?"

"Correct."

"Hmmm.."

He sat himself up, looking at the boy's turned back. He stared for a while, not sure with what he should be doing or not. He didn't know why, but he felt himself grow into a playful mood, something he hadn't felt like in a long while. His eyes looked to his blankets.

"Do you think you could come over here for a second?" Zabuza asked, holding his tongue from anything that might slip. It was Haku's turn to sit up now, rubbing his eyes and yawning. They had only been "napping" for around 15 minutes, but the boy looked so knocked out. Haku nodded, allowing one leg out of bed then the other. He grabbed for his pillow and blue blanket, dragging it along with him.

"Do you want me to lay down next to you?" He softly spoke, throwing both his pillow and blanket down.

"Something like that." He quietly replied, as Haku got into bed with him. 

Haku didn't turn his back to face the other way this time, instead he stayed very close to him. He nuzzled his face into Zabuza's chest, feeling the man's heartbeat start to race in his ribcage. It made him feel very calm.

~oOo~

We got these chains, hanging around   
our necks. People wanna strangle us  
with them, before we take our first  
breath. Afraid of change, afraid of  
staying the same. When temptation   
calls, we just look away.

Zabuza watched over the boy as he laid there sound asleep on his back. He kept staring at him, as if all his eyes wanted to see was the one thing that allowed him to feel free. Haku laid there relaxed, looking so very peaceful. Both his hands were resting beside him while his head was slightly turned to the right. His breathing was always the same, light and mellow. 

The older man's eyes then set upon a particular area on Haku, that he was curious on before at the dining room table. With both of Haku's arms to his side, he found it easy to access the boy's bladder, giving it a small poke. It was very stiff, meaning full. He blushed.

"Whoa..." He muttered to himself, poking at it again. He must've poked a little too hard this time, since it seemed to wake Haku up right away. His drowsy eyes flickered opened, looking upon Zabuza with slight confusion. He froze.

"Zabuza?..."

"Y-Yeah?.."

"What are you doing?" He asked with a heavy yawn then showed a smiled.

"I uh, I wanna try something...."

"Try something?."

"Yeah...if that's ok.."

"Like what?"

He didn't answer him back, instead he poked again, only a little bit harder this time. Haku instantly squeaked, closing one eye as he bit his lip. After seeing that, Zabuza quickly felt a rush go over him, never seeing that type of reaction from him before.

"Zabuza why are you doing that?" He asked, feeling saliva start to drip out of his mouth a little. The man still didn't say anything, instead, he pressed down a little hard with his hand this time and observed as Haku groaned from the pressure. He was now beginning to breath heavily, as Zabuza refused to stop pressing. Haku gripped for his pillow.

"Awhh!" He yelped, cheeks now displaying a rosey red color. Zabuza kept on going.

"Like I said, I'm just trying something..."He finally answered, rubbing Haku's bladder like it was his belly. Haku tried to meet eyes with him, and when he did, man, did he look like a cute mess...

"B-but the baby already d-does that enough..!" He breathed out, voice shaking in pants. Haku covered his mouth as Zabuza kept pressing down, feeling his bladder grow weaker and weaker by the minute. Zabuza now felt himself groan, liking the feeling of Haku's firm bladder trying to rest underneath his calloused fingers. He wanted to see the boy pee badly. He desired to take control of something he absolutey adored. For once, he wanted to make Haku whine again, even if it was one more time.

"But here's the thing," He started to say as he held back a rough moan. "The baby is in this cute little belly while I'm out here. You know I'm going to push harder then Shay right?" His voice dropped to a low seductive like tone, making him sound quite rough and sexy. Haku squeaked again as Zabuza pushed his index and middle down hard, massaging him deeply. The boy's mouth was opened, and drool began to run down to his neck. The feeling was extraordinary.

"D-Do you want me to p-pee?.." He asked, biting at his lip hard with embarrassment. Zabuza took in a deep breath, trying not to pant himself to death as he felt his lower half grow tight again. He wanted to be so rough with his bladder.   
Below Haku's dress, was a little bit of leakage, but ever so slightly. 

"I want you to spill everywhere." He growled, taking his free hand and pinning down one of Haku's meanly. Haku gasped loudly at this sudden action, then felt sparks shoot up his back as Zabuza put so much pressure down on him, resulting in him finally releasing. Warm pee instantly came out, spreading all over the bedsheets and blankets like a rush of water from a mill. The older male didn't care that it was already coming out, he kept on pressing. This feeling, he couldn't even properly pinpoint, was getting the better of him.

He felt his fingers get wet, allowing them to linger in the warm pee. Never in a long while did he feel such energy . Haku, who was laying there panting like crazy, finally got it all out of him. He was breathing hard, mind in a crazy haze.

"I'm...ah! All empty..." His eyes closed and he tried to feel relaxed, but it was hard due to the ecstasy like feeling his bladder was releasing. He looked up at his mentor finally, who was showing a real smile. He allowed his bandages to fall down to his neck, and his eyes were displaying one and only one emotion clearly. Desire.

"Damn, you're fucking cute." He said to him, voice pretty craggy with a hint of lust. Haku smiled though his pants, liking the compliment he gave him. 

"T-thank you." He answered, breath finally lowering down. He wrapped his arms around his neck and Zabuza pulled him up, allowing the boy to rest in his arms. Haku's long hair hung loose on his back, swaying a little as the mist demon played with it. It felt good to relax in his strong arms.

"Zabu Sama?.."

"W-what..?"

"I want you to kiss me.."

[end of part 5]

~oOo~  
"Haku, I can't." He solemnly spoke, still holding him close. He could feel him grip his back a little, clinging to his muscles. Still breathing a little funny, Haku laid his head upon Zabuza's chest, slighting kissing his pecs. He closed his eyes, resisting.

"Why not?" Haku asked, sounding pretty desperate and a mess. His petite hands started to glid up the stronger man's belly, untill they reached up to his rough neck. That was enough to send another wave of desire throughout his body, and he knew very well what was going on below. He sharply bit his lip.

"Because," He held back a groan. "It's wrong. I..I can't do anything like that. Haku, I'm your protector, nothing else." He tried to explain as the boy kept going. Haku's little face looked up at him and he whined a little, really wanting a kiss. His eyes then closed.

"I mean, you've seemed already have left your territory on me you know. Not to mention what just went down now." He slyly replied, giving him a grin. Zabuza blushed, knowing exactly what he meant. Haku was turned on, and knowing that was making him even more horny. He held back his tongue, sighing.

"Just look at what you've done to my belly."~ Haku spoke, giving the man bedroom eyes. He felt his hands go to his crotch, ignoring the throbbing sensation he was now beginning to notice. He was praying that Haku didn't see.

"Haku, you don't seem to understand what I'm trying to say. I've already...caused so much." He hung his head low, feeling his heart start to race again. Haku still continued to press up against him and nuzzle his chest. He didn't want to let go.

"Caused what?"

"An attachment, in that sort of way. Haku, let's just look at it this way. We, like each other.." 

His arms held tighter to the boy, resting his head in Haku's soft silky hair. Haku gently kissed his collar bone, lips quietly sucking on Zabuza's neck. He released a moan, feeling bits and pieces of him let down his guard. This was getting harder and harder by the minute.

" What's wrong with that..?"

"Nothing..It's just..we need to talk."

His voice drowned in disbelief as he grew quiet, trying to find words to say. What was he feeling really the way he thought? It made sense when he heard it in his own head, but when it came out? Perhaps. He could feel his grip loosen on Haku as he remained rested in his position. Haku continued to gently kiss at Zabuza, ignoring everything he was saying. It didn't matter to him anymore. There were feelings that were no longer allowed to be avoided. 

"Honestly, we are hiding." He started to say, gently poking at Zabuza's pecs. He looked at him strangely. 

"Hiding? What do you mean?" 

"We're hiding how we truely feel about this. About us. That one night months ago...do you remember?."

Haku placed his arms around Zabuza's neck, eyes glancing into his. He wanted to know what the older male remembered, and how much of those memories he kept close to in his heart. Was it something he'd been denying this whole time? Or, was it something he remained faithful to? Whatever his hidden feelings were, Haku wanted to know. And he wanted to know now. Zabuza could feel both his and the boy's heart race as they linked pupils. He wanted to turn away, but there was always something in those round clever eyes that always got him. The baby then softly kicked.

"What I remember?"

"Yes, what you remember, Master Zabuza."

His blood turned cold.

"....I..I remember we...touched...I touched your body then we kissed and I left bruises all over your skin. Not to mention..we had sex.." Saying those words felt like sand paper in the back of his throat, dry and scratchy. His little problem that he was having not that long ago, suddenly grew into a more complicated one. Haku's round eyes averted towards his crotch, noticing how hard he actually was. He bit his lip, forcing his eyes to turn away so suddenly and look back up at the man. Now was not a time for that.

"Now tell me, how did you feel when we did it? But most importantly, how did you feel about me?."  
~oOo~  
Zabuza went quiet suddenly, looking back on the cool April night that they had colorfully shared. The warm sensation that came over him as he pressed the boy down for the first time on that matress. His matress. The look of want and desired filled both male's eyes as their legs locked and mouths collided. He recalled the moans that seeped out of Haku's mouth, like water tipping from a sink. He didn't even know why they did it, or what came over the both of them to do it. Something in him just, broke.  
Zabuza smiled under his bandages, forgetting if Haku could see him doing it or not. He ran his fingers through his hair, fast like a dragonfly in the wind. Haku's eyes laid upon him.

"How did I feel about you you ask? Well, it's quite simple." He started to say, pulling down his bandages, revealing his face. Haku swooned a little when he finally saw the lovely smile that was hidden beneath. His breathing spiked, as if he was feeling some sort of thrill. He placed his finger underneath Haku's chin, getting dangerously close to his lips. He sat there in amazement, excited to see where this would go.

Zabuza continued.

" I felt something I haven't felt in a long long time. I didn't feel so, empty like I had. I never liked these feelings before, since they always resulted in me getting hurt. And I felt this emptiness before. But all the times that I've been broken,..I still come right back for more."

"Zabuza..." Haku breathed out in a slight pant.

~You think I'd learn my lesson by now,  
You think I'd finally figure out,~

He pulled himself on top of Haku, pinning the boy down to the bed with such speed. His hands held down tightly to his wrist, while his body hovered over. Haku's expression showed a mix of being flabbergasted, but as well as being more than thrilled. The mist demon's lips pressed up to Haku's, kissing at the mouth he promised himself he'd never kiss again. He was a liar, yes, but only to himself.

~That if you strike the match, you're bound to feel the flame.~

Haku let out a groan as he could feel the man's groin touch his. His own crotch, started to get wet, resulting in the fact of his man hood feeling very hard. They kept on kissing, not stopping once to catch their breath. Seconds after, Zabuza pulled the mirror nin up from underneath him and he felt him crash back into his arms and chest. Haku could feel Zabuza's tongue thrust into his mouth, poking at his wet muscle roughly. He fought back, which made the older man groan. The taste of his saliva triggered back the memory of when they first did it, which filled him with ecstasy.

~You think I'd learn the cost of love. Paid that price long enough.~

Haku's small hands started to trail up the man's shirt, teasing at his abs with his tired fingers. The touch of his tough belly only made the two more stimulated. Zabuza replied back, by slowly pulling down one of Haku's dress straps and pinching at his nipple. He moaned loudly and they released lips.  
"Za-Zabu Sama!"~ He panted, drool hanging off of his pink tongue. Zabuza leaned in to Haku, licking the saliva off of his amorous mouth. He gently began to stroke his cheek, while allowing his groin to push up against the boy's .

~But still I drive myself right through the pain. Well it turns out,~

"I haven't learned a thing." Zabuza whispered, kissing at Haku's ear now. He then bit at it, carefully. Haku then smirked, enjoying the way his mentor's rough fingers gently squeezed at his teat. His little mouth was opened, releasing some heavy pants which only turned Zabuza on more. He wanted so desperately to rip off his clothes and take him in once again. The more he did this, the more the baby would seem to move. Haku bit his lip hard.

"S-Shay's kicking." He heavily said, feeling the baby's tiny feet press up against his belly. Zabuza stopped playing with the boy's chest for a second or two, now drawing his attention to Haku's round curve. He put both of his strong hands upon Haku, observing this sudden moment. As Haku tried to catch his breath, Zabuza gently rubbed his slightly swollen stomach to ease him down. The mist nin was panting a little himself.

"She is. I can feel her." He breathed out, showing a smile. He then leaned in and kissed the part where he was pretty sure he saw her little foot emerged. Keeping his calloused hands there steady, Zabuza laid his head down on Haku's belly, face propped up to where his belly button was. He could hear both Haku's and Shay's heartbeat pounding, beating in sync. His fingers pressed down a little, quietly waiting for more kicks to happen. The long haired ninja grinned happily. 

~oOo~

"Damn, this belly of yours looks bigger." Zabuza spoke, observing his comrade's current abdomen size. Haku silently blushed, giggling a little while the older man moved his hand around. He wanted to kiss his belly again, but suddenly grew too shy to do so.

"Well, we did just eat not too long ago, so I'm pretty distended." He answered, placing his hand against Zabuza's. Zabuza looked at him with a smirky grin, as if hearing those words somehow brought upon magic. He lifted his right for a mere minute then started poking.

"So you're a little flatulent eh?" He questioned, pressing down harder on his bloated curve. Haku nodded, feeling rather mortified at admitting that to him, when he felt like it was a more personal keepsake. Haku felt his cheeks turned ruby quickly.

"Sadly, yes. But hey, I'm eating for two now so I'm going to have to get use to it." He answered as Zabuza's hands continued to poke and rub. This then gave the man an idea.

"So if I were to tickle you you'd break wind?" He wrylyed asked, feeling his smirk grow wider. Haku glanced at him, knowing Zabuza was only being playful. Even though this subject made him rather uncomfortable. He laughed bashfully.

"Most likely."

"I really wanna do it."

"You do?" 

"Yeeess."

"I'll have to think about that one hehe." He playfully poked at his face, not wanting feel the need to have to hide himself in shame if he were to accidentally let one slip. Zabuza on the other hand, grinned ear to ear.

"God I bet you're adorable when you do." He stated, squeezing Haku's rhetorical sides.

Zabuza then nuzzled the boy's plump stomach with his face, resting upon it again like he was addicted.  
Haku ruffled his mentor's hair groggily, loving when the man would play around with him like this. He touched his exposed teat, propensitly how it throbbed from Zabuza's current grasp. He squeaked from the pressure. 

"You ok?"

"Yeah, just turned on still."

"Yeah, I've noticed." He smirked, hand poking at Haku's firm member. He groaned as his finger lingered there, teasing him quite a bit.

"Y-Yeah. Your pinching left a few marks on me. You know that?." Haku's voive was starting to sound naughty himself, urging the Momochi to stop lingering more for so long. 

"Good, just marking my baby boy." He cunningly replied, giving Haku a slight wink.

Then he kissed at his side, starting at the top then making his way down the curve. Haku giggled, liking at what he was doing.

"Does that make you my sugar daddy by chance?" The boy joked, pulling Zabuza's face up at his. He sat up, embracing the boy back into his arms. He looked at him as if he was out of his mind.

"Your sugar daddy eh? Haha, I think the correct term you're looking for is master." Zabuza's voice went into a low seductive manner, licking at his own lips sharply. Haku breathed out in pants, getting very very aroused. He couldn't help it anymore, he just wanted his comrade to roughly fuck him up. It had been far too long, and it had finally come down to this breaking point. Haku started to slowly take off his dress.

"Oh, God, Zabuza...!" Haku said each word like a curse, through a moan, falling from his lips less than innocently as Zabuza pulled out only to rock forward in that same powerful motion. Their bodies clashed, Haku's legs wrapping strongly around Zabuza's waist as Zabuza took him deep, clawing, biting and moaning out openly as the friction between their bodies increased. It was feral, instinctive, but also something more, like animals that had been pent up in cages for far too long and were getting their second taste of what they'd both been yearning for all this time. It was always out of their reach, mainly Haku's until Zabuza had his hands pressing up the boy's thighs, while Haku wrung hands through the older man's hair.  
~oOo~  
They couldn't stop this now from ending, for they were too into eachother. Zabuza felt his every muscle tighten up, hips surging forward before he roughly groaned with a low growl, face buried in Haku's hair. His bit down hard on the boy's neck, not caring about anything else at the moment as he hand started to glide down to Haku's waist. They moved around, in search for his member.

"God damn i-it." Zabuza hissed, biting at his lip as he could feel his own member twitch in pain, indicating that he soon was going to cum. He reached for Haku's, stroking it gently but enough to make him shudder with thrills. His small lustful mouth seeped out more saliva. 

He was eased down from it by Haku's gentle hands, the teen below him shivering but overheated to the touch. The world came back, slowly, fuzzy around the edges as they lay still connected. The sound of their own breathing filled their ears along with their exhausted whimpers. Haku cupping Zabuza's face in his palms as he pulled him in, pressing their foreheads together.

"You have no idea...how you've made me feel..." Haku spoke so softly that it was barely more than a whisper, rough and filled with emotion. And Zabuza knew just what he meant but didn't try and pull the words from him, instead silencing those delicate lips with his own. The kiss was sweeter than Haku had expected and hushed him effectively, leaving him flushed and panting after Zabuza had let their mouths drift.

"I...I can imagine..." Zabuza finally spoke, feeling his body fall back on to the matress. A bout a few seconds later, he finally came, spilling his seed all over the messy bed. He was panting hard, body laying down in sweat as he stared up at the ceiling. Haku soon joined him after, laying down beside him in a sweaty pool of his own body. He to, had came.

"W-wow..." Haku breathed out, hands rubbing his belly tiredly. Zabuza then rolled over, reaching out to the poor then once more embracing him with his wet muscles. He pulled Haku close, breathing fast in his ear.

"Wow indeed.....Haku?"

"Y-Yeah?.."

"I.....I love you.."

Haku glanced at him in astonishment, never thinking he'd ever hear the man say those words ever. His heart was pounding as he let his mind consume what he had just said, making him smile so brightly. He kissed Zabuza one last time, before resting his head into his toned chest. Zabuza held him very close, in a protective like manner. He knew from this day on, they were never looking back.

"I love you to, Zabu Sama. I always have, and I always will."

"The same goes for me kid. The same goes for me.....Oh, and Haku?"

"Yes?"

He took one of his hands and carefully rubbed at Haku's swollen belly, gliding his palm as he did so.

"I love this little one as well."

The end. ;)


End file.
